Twinkle Night
Twinkle Night is a tribute owned by Jabberjay78. She resides in District 5. Her district partner is Spike Owens, who bullied her endlessly in school. She is in love with Scorpius Flame from District 4. She is the second of Jabberjay's seven signature tributes. Information Skills: Archery, Knives, Berries, Running, Climbing Weaknesses: Bombs, Mutts, Killing friends. Strategy: Run and find a tall tree to climb up and hide in. She'll make sure said tree is near a source of water, but not close enough to attract tributes. Maybe grab something from the cornucopia at the beginning. Avoid the careers at all costs. Personality: Fierce and Competitive. She is really kind and sweet most of the time however. She is very loyal to those she cares about, and an expert strategist. However, she can be very emotional, especially when it comes to falling in love, losing someone, or being betrayed. History: Lives in District 5 with her father, but her mother is dead. She has a younger brother and the family of three struggles with financial troubles. To help her family, she has a job at a local power plant. At school, she is very smart, but is endlessly bullied by Spike Owens. She can't wait to see Spike dead. Despite being bullied by Spike, she is a well-liked and well-respected figure around her school. She has many friends due to her kindness and athleticism, and she is full of pride and spirit. Though she is sought after by many boys, she only believes in true love, and is waiting for the one boy who can make her happy (*cough* Scorpius Flame *cough*). When she was reaped, she was more worried for her family than for herself, but she believes that she has a chance to win the games. And if nothing else, she is confident that Spike won't win. Games Tommyboy97's First Games: 7th out of 24 Allied with Scorpius Flame, with whom she developed a relationship. She was obsessed with seeing Spike Owens dead, but he kidnapped her on the third day of the games. Scorpius tried to find her but was unsuccessful. Along with Star Sun and Chiffon Leak, she escaped Spike and found refuge in a citadel. However on day five, Spike found them again and killed Chiffon, then accidently caused the citadel to collapse. Twinkle failed to escape in time and fell to her death onto a forcefield as Star watched painfully. Scorpius saw Twinkle's face in the sky that night and was upset that he failed to save her. Training Score: 8 Hunger Games Rocks 113th Games: 1st (7 way tie, does not count as actual victor) Firecatcher's 68th Games: 4th out of 24 Wolverine's First Annual Hunger Games: 5th out of 24 Nate777's 151st Games: 5th out of 30 Also Entered in Tiki Tooki's Favorite Tribute Tournament: Tournament Canceled Round One: Twinkle was put in group C along with Paige Bennet, Selia Hawthorne, and Lukel Darker. Although she was leading the pack for a while, she ended up finishing third with 4 votes. Selia was eliminated. Quotes *"I tell Scorpius about Spike. I tell him how I hate him. How I want him dead. He seems disturbed by my hatred." (Tommyboy's 1st Games) *"I kiss Scorpius on the lips. My first kiss. I needed that before I died, which sadly, could be any day." (Tommyboy's 1st Games) Category:Tributes Category:Jabberjay78 Category:District 5 Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:Characters Category:Reaped